


Freedom to Breath Again

by Starlight_fallen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Allusions to abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Newt, Protective OC, everyone is protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_fallen/pseuds/Starlight_fallen
Summary: Flower Shop/Tattoo Shop, human AU! Also there's meet cutes all over this place!After fleeing his abusive ex, Aziraphale opens a new shop in Tadfield, hoping to restart his life surrounded by the only two friends he trusted.What he finds, is much more than he ever bargained for.
Relationships: Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/OC
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s another Human AU!! This time I’m, yet again, not being original in any way and it’s the flower shop/tattoo parlor AU. Just..reversed!
> 
> Mind the tags, as I'll update them as the chapters are posted. I'll also post a warning like my other stories. This chapter is not bad as we haven't really gotten any backstories yet. 
> 
> Pairings will be Aziraphale/Crowley, Anathema/Newt, Beez/OC
> 
> Aziraphale, Callie, and Newt call each other siblings in this story and all refer to Newt's mother as mum since she's the only one that's a good parent in this story. 
> 
> Anathema, Beez, and Crowley are just really close friends. 
> 
> Aziraphale-23 years old  
> Newt-23 years old  
> Callie-25 years old  
> Crowley-24 years old  
> Anathema-24 years old  
> Beez-21 years old

Placing the newest planter by the door, Newt straightened up and wiped the small bit of sweat off his forehead. He sent Aziraphale a smile, as he walked up to flip the sign to open.

“Well, my dear, we are officially opened for business. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Aziraphale told him, with a smile on his face.

Shrugging it off, Newt shook his head. “Nah, you’d have opened right back up no matter what, Zira. You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

Aziraphale snorted, but didn’t start that particular argument again. Today was a happy day.

“Boys, don’t start that argument again. We are all right where we need to be, I can feel it in my soul.” Callie smiled, placing a potted orchid on the counter.

Newt and Aziraphale looked at each other sheepishly.

“You’re right, Callie, it was…” Newt trailed off, not sure where the sentence was going.

“Ineffable.” Aziraphale supplied to the smiles of his best friends’.

_________________________

“Who’s the new shop?” Crowley asked, as he walked in the shop, dropping his bag on the counter and shrugging off the several jackets and scarves he had on. Even though it was only early October, Crowley didn’t do cold.

Anathema scowled at him, pushing his bag off her papers. Crowley just grinned as he bent to pick up the bag.

“How should I know? They just opened today if the ‘Grand Opening’ banner on the storefront is anything to go by.” Anathema growled, reorganizing the papers.

“Aren’t you the young-in of the shop? Aren’t you supposed to be caught up with all the new happenings going on?” Crowley teased.

“Oh please don’t talk like that. You’re 4 months older than me!” Anathema cried.

Crowley’s laughter trailed behind him as he walked to his station, preparing to get ready for the day.

“You act like Beez isn’t the youngest in the shop, so why don’t you pick on them?” Anathema grumbled.

“He wouldn’t dare.” A voice behind Anathema said, causing Anathema to jump.

“Dammit, Beez, I’m going to get you a bell, you do that on purpose.” Anathema scowled as Crowley laughed even harder.

“Sorry, Annie, you might be a literal witch, but Beez is 100 times scarier than you’ll ever be.” Crowley laughed, ignoring Anathema’s exclamation about her name.

“Get to work, you lazy arses.” Beez growled.

_____________________________

Their first week open was brisk and kept all three busy, filling orders, getting shipments ordered for future orders, and just running a new business together.

Callie and Newt had left Aziraphale to close up shop, at his insistence, since it was a lovely evening. It had really been the first time in weeks that either one felt comfortable enough to leave Aziraphale alone. Since escaping London, both had been hovering, and even though Aziraphale was thankful for their protection and forgiveness, it’d had started becoming overbearing never getting a moment outside of his room of solitude.

Aziraphale was sitting in the back room, counting the day’s earnings, when he heard the front door bell tinkle. A momentary crackle of fear sprinkled down his spine before he shook it off. Gabriel didn’t know where they were, he didn’t even know if he’d survived their last night together. So obviously that sound was from a customer who didn’t bother reading the store hours posted, right?

Walking cautiously out of the backroom, Aziraphale looked around the corner an saw a small figure (clearly too small to be Gabriel) looking at some of the plants in the front.

“I’m sorry, but we are quite definitely closed for the evening.” Aziraphale said, coming around to be better seen by the figure.

Said figure whipped around, face fading from startled to neutral.

“Could have locked up then.”

Aziraphale frowned at the brusk manner. “Yes, well I’ll be sure to do that as soon as you leave. If you want to browse, we open at 9am.”

“I’m Beez, I work at the tattoo parlor across the street. Just wanted to see the new neighbors.” Beez said, holding out their hand to Aziraphale.

_This person is going to give me whiplash with the mood swings._ Aziraphale thought.

Reaching out to shake the offered hand, “I’m Aziraphale. It’s nice to meet you?” Aziraphale said.

Beez smirked, silently loving how he phrased it like a question instead of a statement. They could tell they were going to get along with Aziraphale already.

“So glad to hear you question that. Wise to always question new people.” Beez said, “What brought you to Tadfield? You look posh enough to be more at home in London.”

Aziraphale flinched slightly, trying to cover it, but Beez could see that skill at play a kilometer away. Aziraphale had expected someone to mention his outfit looked out of place, not just in this smaller city but in this century even.

“Just wanted to get out of the major city.” Aziraphale hedged, not really wanting to answer that question if he could help it.

Beez could take a hint, especially one that was as obvious as this one.   
  
“Tadfield isn’t country living by any stretch of the imagination, but much safer than London.” Beez said, instinctively knowing that’s precisely what Aziraphale needed to hear. Even if Aziraphale himself didn’t know he needed it. They saw a little more tension leave Aziraphale’s shoulders.

Aziraphale had noticed that Beez’s hands were freezing, like they’d been outside for long periods of time.

“Would you like to have a cup of tea? I have some in the back that would certainly warm you up.” Aziraphale offered, smiling at his apparently new friend.

Beez nodded, watching Aziraphale lock the doors. They followed Aziraphale to the back, sitting where he indicated and watched him set the kettle to boil some water for their tea. They sat in silence as Aziraphale prepared the tea.

__________________________

Before either realized it, hours had passed. It’d been so long since Aziraphale had been allowed human interaction with new people. He’d forgotten how much he had missed meeting new people.

The sound of the front door being opened and panting breaths entering the shop had both freezing until Newt and Callie appeared in the doorway to the office.

“Zira! Oh thank somebody!” Newt breathed, placing his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

“Oh Newt, Callie, I’m so sorry! I met our neighbor across the street and we lost track of time. I didn’t even realize how late it is.” Aziraphale fretted, wringing his hands in front of him.

“This is why you need to actually keep your cell phone on you, Aziraphale! We were terrified when the sun set and you weren’t home or answering your damn phone!” Callie said, calm voice belying the adrenaline pumping through her body.

“I forgot it at home this morning. I really am so sorry, please don’t be mad at me.” Aziraphale whispered. Beez’s eyes narrowed, looking over the newcomers with a critical eye.

Finally Newt caught his breath, standing back up and pulling Aziraphale into a hug.

“We’re not mad, we just panicked when we couldn’t reach you. We could have tried the store phone but we just ran out and started our search here. Do you know what time it is?” Newt said, pulling away and looking at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale shook his head, not wanting to speak, afraid he’d upset his friends even more. Callie walked over and pulled Aziraphale into a hug too, resting her chin on his head.

“We got scared. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’m sorry.” Callie said, letting out a small breath when Aziraphale responded to her hug.

Pulling away, Callie turned to the, up until now ignored, 4th person in the room. Callie saw they’d been watching the interaction in silence, silently smacking herself for going off again.

“Sorry about that, we were just worried about our little brother.” Callie explained to the silent person standing besides the desk. Beez didn’t respond, just continued staring at Callie with a neutral face.

After a few moments of oppressive silence, Aziraphale cleared his throat.

“Callie, Newt, this is Beez. They work at the tattoo parlor across the street. Beez, this is my sister and brother, Callie and Newt.” Aziraphale introduced everyone.

The room stayed silent, as Beez stared at the two new people, while Callie stared back, refusing to back down, and Newt just looked back and forth. He wasn’t willing to interrupt whatever battle of wills his sister and their neighbor was having.

“I am going to go home, if it’s late enough for your calvary to come rushing in, I’m sure mine is going to be throwing fits when I get home.” Beez said, turning from the trio, draining the last dregs of their tea.

“It was fun talking with you, Beez. We will definitely have to meet up for lunch this week.” Aziraphale smiled at them. Beez nodded as they walked out of the office and store altogether.

Newt immediately rounded on Callie, “What was that all about?”

Callie just sniffed, “I just wanted to see if they’d say anything.” Turning away from the other two, Callie fought down a small blush. Aziraphale wasn’t crazy enough to point it out, but he smiled as they locked up and walked home together.

It was definitely ineffable that they ended up here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale finally meet..briefly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have allusions to an eating disorder, and while it's very brief in this chapter, it will be mentioned more later in the story. 
> 
> As with several of my stories, some of the moments are based off my personal experiences so none of the scenes in this story will have 'textbook' type reactions, they're based of MY personal moments, so I do not speak for anyone else who battled eating disorders in any way.

Despite the promise to meet for lunch, Aziraphale go swept up in the swing of the season, their little shop getting hit with several wedding orders. One including an entire banner made solely of flowers that read “Simons-est 2020”.

Before he even realized it, it was Saturday. The only reason why he figured out the day was because Beez dropped in and told him. Callie and Newt had gone to deliver the wedding banner, so Aziraphale was just sitting at the counter reading a book when Beez swept in. Aziraphale smiled, he’d missed the small person during the crazy week they’d had.

“Got a little while for lunch? Arsehole that works with me brought extra and I don’t eat a lot.” Beez asked. Aziraphale’s smile dimmed slightly, hearing a voice in his mind telling him he ate too much as it was.

Beez, despite only having one previous meeting with Aziraphale, caught the stutter in his demeanor. They dragged a stool to the counter, immediately pulling out sandwiches, ignoring the protests Aziraphale started making.

“Really, dear, I can miss a meal or two and be fine.” Aziraphale said, barely catching the sandwich Beez practically threw at him. He flinched a little at the glare Beez leveled at him.

“I don’t give a fuck who told you that, what bullshit reason they fed you, if you don’t eat this sandwich, I will sit here and not leave. I’ll even tell your siblings the moment they return.” Beez threatened, taking a sharp bite from their own sandwich for emphasis.

Aziraphale looked down at the sandwich, feeling his stomach clench with hunger of a missed meal. He’d skipped breakfast and if Newt or Callie found out, they’d both be upset with him. He picked up the sandwich and took a bite. The moan he let out was downright sinful.

He swallowed after a moment before smiling at his new friend. “My compliments to the chef.”

Beez snorted, holding down the laugh. “Crowley made a sandwich, that doesn’t make him a chef.”

“Well it’s delicious nonetheless, I appreciate it.” Aziraphale sniffed, smile still present on his face.

They spent the rest of their impromptu lunch together discussing their shops and bits about each other. At some point, Callie texted Aziraphale telling him that Newt had managed to fall from the ladder and hit his head. He was okay, wasn’t concussed but she was taking him home to rest and asked if he was okay with handling the shop alone the rest of the afternoon. He had responded that he was happy to do so. He also poked fun at his sister, telling her that Beez was there and had brought lunch. She’d responded with a middle finger emoji, eliciting a small laugh from both Beez and Aziraphale when he’d shown them the thread.

Beez helped Aziraphale with watering the plants, both keeping up a steady stream of conversation about nothing more than funny moments in their lives.

Beez was in the middle of telling a story about their coworker Crowley and neither one noticed the bell over the shop door tinkling.

“He actually squirmed out of it like a snake! He dropped down to avoid being punched in the face by the guy and then crawled out on the floor while everyone else started fighting.” Beez laughed, “He thought later it was a good idea to commemorate his snaky tendencies by getting a tattoo of a snake. Where did this idiot put it? On his face!”

Aziraphale was laughing harder than he could remember doing in a long time.

“You’re just jealous because snakes are cooler than bugs.” A voice behind Beez said.

Aziraphale stiffened on instinct, which didn’t go unnoticed by the other two occupants of the store. Beez, knowing just where Crowley was standing, swung their elbow back hitting Crowley in the stomach.

“Oof, is that really necessary, Beez?” Crowley laughed, rubbing the spot where they’d hit him.

“Be an arse, you get what’s coming to you.” Beez said, turning their glare to Crowley. The message was clear in their eyes, tread lightly.

Turning back to Aziraphale, Beez introduced the redhead behind them.

“This arse is my coworker, Crowley.” Beez said, folding their arms.

“Coworker? That’s all I’m reduced to? Why I’m absolutely hurt, Beez!” Crowley said dramatically, draping his arms across the shorter person’s shoulders.

Crowley laughed, dodging the elbow Beez aimed at him again. He moved away from Beez, extending his hand to Aziraphale.

“I’m Crowley, as the grouchy munchkin said. Nice to finally meet you, Beez has mentioned you a couple times this last week.”

_Oh. He’s really handsome._ Aziraphale thought, fighting a small blush from his cheeks. He reached out shakily to shake Crowley’s outstretched hand.

“I’m Aziraphale.” Aziraphale said, just loud enough to be heard, completely forgetting Beez had apparently already told Crowley his name.

He barely smothered a squeak when Crowley gripped his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

Crowley hid the smile behind Aziraphale’s hand.

“That’s enough, Casanova. Leave him alone.” Beez said, startling Aziraphale and causing him to jump back from Crowley.

Crowley turned to glare at Beez, who completely ignored it.

“Is there something you wanted, cretin?” Beez buzzed out, having to ignore the flinch Aziraphale did over their tone.

“Well, seeing as it’s almost 4 and you had a client coming at that time, I thought you’d be upset if you lost out on that commission.” Crowley said, affecting a nonplussed air, ignoring the bait of Beez’s ire.

Beez looked at their watch, noticing it was indeed almost 4. They looked up Aziraphale then to Crowley.

“I’ve taken up enough of your afternoon, dear. You should head back to work so you don’t miss out on your income.” Aziraphale smiled, “I have to start closing down anyway.”

“Meet for lunch on Monday?” Beez said, grabbing their leftover bag.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll see you Monday, I’ll bring lunch this time.”

Beez nodded, grabbing Crowley’s arm to drag the taller man from the store.

“No need to manhandle me! Bye Aziraphale, lovely meeting you!” Crowley called as Beez pulled him from the store. Aziraphale’s tinkling laughter following them both out of the store.

___________________________

The shop’s door slammed shut as Beez and Crowley entered.

Beez let go of Crowley and then immediately rounded on him. “You can’t do that! Not to him! He isn’t your type and you can’t do a one night stand with people like him!” Beez raised their voice, showing just how angry the normally soft-spoken person was.

Crowley threw his hands up in a defensive gesture. “Woah, chill the fuck out, Beez. I didn’t even do anything. I said 5 words to the bloke, that’s not flirting.” Crowley yelled back.

“You kissed his hand! You would have started flirting with him if I wouldn’t have made you leave. You can’t do that to Aziraphale, you saw him flinch when you showed up! I know you Crowley.” Beez said, almost vibrating with their anger.

Anathema came from the back of the shop, stepping between the two before either could say anything else. Crowley nor Beez would ever throw a fist at each other but they weren’t above hurting each other with words.

“Both of you stop! Now what the fuck started this fight?” Anathema asked, pushing each of them away from the other.

“They’re acting like I’m going to screw the-” Crowley started to say before Beez interrupted them.

“Leave him alone Crowley. Just leave him alone.” Beez said, shouldering their bag, “Anathema, can you reschedule my clients today? I’m going home.”

Crowley deflated, feeling bad for screaming at his friend. “Beez, I’m-” he tried saying.

“Don’t. I’m going home. See you back home.”

Beez left, not even waiting for Anathema to answer them.

“What the fuck happened across the street, Anthony J. Crowley?” Anathema asked, locking the shop, and posting a note about the early closure.

_____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I completely get that Beez is OOC, but I fully LOVE the idea of a protective Beez. With the background Beez comes from in this AU, they’re completely protective of others who’ve suffered too. This is an AU so some OOC is to be expected, right? 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will discuss a little bit of the abuse tag (please check the tags at every update). I will put warnings as always so be mindful, my friends. It’s not explicit but it’s still enough that you should be cautious. 
> 
> TW/CW for past abuse and vomiting.

_Hands. Hands everywhere. Sharp and hard at the same time. Aziraphale opened his eyes to see a fist flying towards his face. He felt the curled fingers connect and the bone in his face gave way under the force of the fist. None of the pain registered in Aziraphale’s mind, making him briefly wonder if this was a dream, but the fear was there. It laid heavily in the air and Aziraphale could taste it on his tongue. He wasn’t sure what he’d done this time but he was sure it was trivial. It always was._

_The hand stopped falling on him. He could feel it squeezing his throat, cutting off his breathing. This always got the hands’ owner excited, making him feel powerful. It always made Aziraphale feel weak._

_Purple eyes appeared from the darkness just as a pounding sound began._

_“AZIRAPHALE!”_

Aziraphale shot up from his bed, gasping as his hands flew to his neck, searching for the ghost of hands that hadn’t touched him in months. Aziraphale threw off his bedsheets, stumbling from his bed as he rushed to the bathroom, making it just in time to empty his stomach into the toilet.

The sounds of retching woke both Callie and Newt, both falling into a routine they knew like the back of their hands. Callie went to the kitchen, immediately switching on the kettle to start some peppermint tea, while Newt went into the bathroom, wetting a towel to place gently on Aziraphale’s neck.

When Aziraphale was finally done dry heaving, Newt helped him up, letting him rinse his mouth, before guiding him to the kitchen where Callie waited with tea. She handed both of them a cup, waiting for Aziraphale to feel up to talking.

After several minutes of silence, Callie reached out, barely touching Aziraphale’s arm, causing him to flinch.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Callie asked as Newt laid his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder.

This routine was as well known to them as any. In the months since Aziraphale had escaped from Gabriel, this had become commonplace. Aziraphale would have a nightmare, getting sick when he’d wake up from the horrors in his mind, Newt would help him clean himself up, Callie would make tea, then they’d sit at the breakfast bar that Aziraphale loved, and wait for Aziraphale to talk. Sometimes he’d be so rattled from his nightmares, that he’d refuse to talk for hours, others he couldn’t stop talking about it. It looked like tonight was a silent night.

They sat for several more minutes in silence, waiting for Aziraphale to decide he was done and wanted to go back to sleep.

“It was one of the last times Gabriel attacked me. I remember wishing to die then someone called my name and I woke up.” Aziraphale said into his tea.

Callie walked around the bar and wrapped her arms around Aziraphale just as Newt did the same. They all three held each other tight, each lost in their own thoughts.

“You know, when my mother threw me out, you two were the only ones I wanted to find, because I knew you were going to protect me. You know that we’re always going to protect you, Zira, you’re our baby brother. We failed when Michelle threw you to him, but we will never let anything like that happen again. Together forever?” Callie said, running her hand through Aziraphale’s curls.

“We’re tying a knot.” Newt grinned.

“They never can sever.” Aziraphale finished, smiling up at them.

“Finish your tea, then let’s try to get some more rest. You’re staying home from the shop today.” Callie ordered, ignoring the small pout that Aziraphale cast her way.

__________________________

A knock on their door pulled Beez from their thoughts. They felt bad about snapping at Crowley but he just didn’t understand. Aziraphale wasn’t someone who Crowley could play with.

“Beez? I have carrot cake.” Crowley said from the other side of the door.

Sighing, Beez stood up and opened the door, shooting a half hearted glare at the redhead hiding behind a slice of cake.

“Look, I’m sorry alright, I didn’t think my flirting with a very cute guy would upset you that way. I wasn’t even aware you were interested in him.” Crowley said, offering the cake to Beez, who scoffed.

“That’s not it, you arse, Aziraphale isn’t my type either. But you saw the flinch when you surprised us. You cannot use him like all your other one night stands, he’s not that type.” Beez responded, sitting on their bed and picking at the cake.

Crowley started to respond but Beez wasn’t finished. They were looking down at the cake in their lap, showing a rare bout of insecurity and fear. It shocked Crowley, because Beez was easily the strongest of the three of them, despite being the youngest. This vulnerability wasn’t something Beez showed, not since Crowley found them half dead on the stoop of their apartment building, trying to get out of the snow 5 years previously. Crowley doesn’t like to think of the years Beez spent on their own as a child, living rough and barely surviving, especially in moments where Beez showed this side of themselves. It made Crowley hate their parents even more.

“I have you and Anathema, and don’t think I don’t appreciate you both, but there’s something about Aziraphale. He hasn’t said it, but I know he’s had a hard life or at least a lot of trauma, and instead of being bitter about it, he bottles it, which is just as bad. I don’t think he can take it if you were to flirt with him and then break his heart. You might be the straw that breaks the camel’s back essentially.” Beez told him, refusing to make eye contact.

Crowley didn’t know what to say, choosing to instead sit beside Beez on the bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Crowley finally spoke.   
  
“I’m sorry, Beez.”

Beez shrugged, reaching their limit for feelings. “It’s fine, just don’t fuck with him, okay?”

Crowley nodded before trying to swipe some icing from Beez’s cake, causing them to shove Crowley off their bed. Crowley laughed, standing to leave, knowing him and Beez were good again.

_____________________________

Walking into the kitchen, Crowley found Anathema sitting at the bar, sipping something he was sure had more alcohol than anything else.

“You two made up yet?” Anathema asked as she noticed him enter the kitchen.

“Yeah, we’re good. I think I overstepped with the whole charming bullshit and that’s why they freaked out on me. Apparently Beez sees something like them in Aziraphale and they’ve latched on to them.” Crowley explained, pulling a decanter out.

“Beez thinks our neighbor was abused too?” Anathema asked, eyebrow raised in concern.

“Yep. And you know how Beez gets, once they decide you’re under their protection, they don’t let go. I guess they thought I’d do a one nighter with them and ruin their relationship with Aziraphale.”

“In all fairness, that’s not an outlandish assumption, with your past.” Anathema said, holding her cup out for some of the whiskey Crowley pulled out.

Scoffing, Crowley poured some into her teacup.

“I know.”

_____________________________

Several days later found Aziraphale tending to the shop alone again. Callie and Newt were once again on deliveries and Aziraphale decided to put on some music.

He was completely absorbed in the songs and rearranging the plants that he failed to hear the door open again.

An unknown chuckle had him whirling around, plant mister ready to spray whoever was there.

Crowley stood there, holding his hands up and trying to hold in any further chuckles at the other man’s expense.

“Didn’t mean to startle you, I was just coming to apologize for last week. I also brought a peace offering.” Crowley said, giving the bag he was holding a little shake.

Aziraphale, though still remaining stiff, lowered the mister.

“Can I tempt you to some lunch?” Crowley asked, showing him the bag again. Aziraphale couldn’t hide the smile. Beez must have really scared the heaven out of Crowley after they pulled him from the shop last week.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt to hear you out.” Aziraphale joked.

____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not at all happy with this chapter. I really should beg a certain someone if they’d beta for me but they always have so much going on so I’ve yet to bother them with this request lol. 
> 
> I'm currently going through a hard time mentally, something snapped recently and I'm currently scaring the daylights out of my adoptive sister so I'm trying to escape my mind, which yeah this chapter sucks because of it. 
> 
> It might be a hot minute again before I update. But I go on vacation from work on the 31st so hopefully some updates will be happening during my vacation. No promises though, yall know how I am with commitments lol.

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s chapter one! I know I stopped doing the flufftober prompts because they got overwhelming trying to write a story a day. I suck at commitment, as you’ve seen lol. I will probably go back to them but they will NOT be done by the end of October. 
> 
> I have roughly 10 chapters for this story planned (shockingly I wrote a whole freaking outline for this story!). No update schedule, don’t even ask. 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my damned soul!


End file.
